Mew Mew Ed
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: The Ed boys win a trip to Japan, and while they're there Eddy finds some unexpected turns that could change his life forever.
1. Ed's in Japan, love is in the air

**(Here's my next crossover love Fic, where another Mew is paired up with an unexpected individual) **

In the city of Japan, we see the three wisecracking teenage boys of Peach Creek; Ed, Double-D &Eddy. Why you all wonder why the three Ed's are in the continent of Japan? Well let's find out.

"Breath it in gentleman, the winds and air of the city known as Japan, isn't it marvelous?" D.D asked.

"Snoresville!" Eddy replied.

"I got nothing." Replied Ed.

"Oh come on fellows, we're in Japan, hundreds of miles from home, can't you enjoy it?" D.D asked. "I mean none of us would be here if it weren't for Ed."

"Yep, I won three free passes to Tokyo Japan to see the Manga Comic Con here." Ed said proud.

"Who'd of thought after eating so many Chunkypuffs would actually get us a free trip here?" Eddy asked, "Where was this kind of luck during our Sumo Scam with Jimmy?!"

"It just wasn't our lucky day that time Eddy." D.D answered.

Suddenly they could here a loud rumbling.

"What's that?" D.D asked.

"It sounds like the howl of a werewolf from the belly of Hades!" Ed cried clinging onto Eddy.

"Get off me lummox, that's _your_ belly!" Eddy said.

Ed opened up his shirt and noticed it was his stomach rumbling, "I'm hungry." He said.

"I am feeling a little peckish myself." D.D said.

"Yeah all this sightseeing's making me hungry, hey Double-D know any good places where we can chow down?"

"Well let's see." D.D said looking through a map of the city, "Ah there is a café that's not too far from here."

"Lead the way sockhead!" Eddy commanded.

"Of course." D.D said with his head hung over, thinking that's all he's good for.

D.D walked followed by Eddy and then by Ed who was walking with his horrible posture. They walked until they finally reached a café that looked like a pink, fairytale decorated castle.

"Voila gentleman, Café Mew Mew." D.D said in a presenting tone.

Ed and Eddy just looked up at the place.

"You're joking right?" Eddy asked.

"Is something wrong Eddy?" D.D asked.

"OF COURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG SOCKHEAD!" Eddy snapped, "Look at this place, a girly café, we can't go in there, we're men." He said but then eyed Double-D, "Well most of us anyway."

"Oh come on Eddy, I'm really hungry." Ed complained.

"Really Eddy, just because it looks a little frilly on the outside, doesn't mean that it's just as frilly on the inside." D.D said.

Eddy turned to see Ed who was giving him puppy dog eyes, and D.D who was just smiling, Eddy twisted and turned until finally.

"Alright let's go. But if we get mocked at, you're going to get this up the schnoz!" Eddy said to D.D.

"Thank you Eddy." D.D thanked him.

The three went to the doors of the café and opened it, they gasped on the inside which was painted red, had pink hearts hanging on the walls, and pillars.

"Well it's decent." Eddy said.

Then none other then the Mew Zoey dressed in a red waitress outfit came up to them.

"Good morning gentleman welcome to Café Mew Mew, is it just you three?" she asked.

"Yes it is." D.D answered for them.

"Follow me please." She said leading them to a table.

Then Bridget wearing a green outfit came up with menus.

"What'll it be gentleman?" she asked kinda tripping into D.D but he caught her. "I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"Really no harm done." D.D said.

"Uh ready to order here!" Eddy got her attention.

"Al right, what'll it be?"

"I'll have the Strawberry Shortcake please." D.D said.

"I'll take a Blueberry Pie." Ed said.

"And for me, I'll have a Lemon tart." Eddy said.

"Coming right up." she said taking their order into the kitchen.

Meanwhile the remaining ones such as Renee was sitting down reading a book, and Kikki was balancing some plates were just minding their business until the final one Corina came in.

"Hi girls." She said.

"Is that all you can say is 'Hi girls.'? Zoey asked irritated.

"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"You're late!" Zoey yelled at her.

"So sorry, I decided to take my time today." She said.

"Maybe if you started pushing your weight we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Zoey continued.

"Listen Zoey, I…" she trailed off as her focus on Zoey drifted past her to the sight of a short teenage boy with three hairpieces, wearing a yellow shirt with purple trims, and a red stripe on it, blue jeans with chains sticking out of it, and red shoes.

"Uh Corina, are you al right?" Kikki asked poking Corina on the forehead.

"I think we lost her." Zoey said.

Renee who wasn't far from them noticed the look and saw her gaze was on the boy Eddy, she could only smile at this.

Then their waiter Wesley came out with three plates that had the Ed's orders on them.

"Here they are Zoey, take these to the boys please?' Wesley asked.

"On it Wesley." She said as she was about to take the plates but Corina butted in and took them.

"I'll field this one Zoey." Corina said.

"Huh?!" They all gasped.

"Who are you and what've you done with Corina?" Zoey asked.

"Very funny Zoey, you asked me to pull my weight, so I'm going to do it." She said taking the plates to the Eds.

"I think you finally broke her Zoey." Kikki said.

Corina walked up to the Ed's and put their plates down.

"Here you go boys." She said putting their plates down.

"Thank you very much." D.D said politely.

"Thanks a bunch." Ed said.

Eddy was about to speak until he saw who served them, she had to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, more beautiful then he thought Nazz was, "Hi." He said.

"Hi yourself." She said right back.

"I'm Eddy."

"My name's Corina."

'_Corina, what a name.'_ Eddy thought.

"So where're who're your friends?" she asked.

"This is Ed, and Edd but with two D's so we call him Double-D."

"Three boys with the name Ed huh, weird." She said.

"I know." He said as he began to eat followed by his friends.

"So where do you live?" she asked.

"Peach Creek America."

"Americans huh, what brings you three here?"

"Our friend Ed won us a free trip to the Manga Convention being held here."

"Lucky him." She said.

While Ed and Double-D ate they noticed that Eddy was able to eat and talk to the waitress at the same time which confused the both of them.

'_Strange, this isn't like Eddy to act polite.'_ D.D thought.

'_Gravy!'_ was all Ed could think.

Then the boss Elliot came up and looked at the girls who were confused.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

"A sign of the Apocalypse." Zoey replied.

"What?" he asked.

"Corina is actually serving someone." Bridget said.

"And flirting with one of them." Kikki said.

As the Ed's finished their meal they were ready to pay.

"I think this about covers the bill." D.D said handing money to Corina.

"And here's a little tip." Eddy said slipping her some extra.

'_Eddy giving a tip, what's happened to him?'_ D.D thought.

'_Comic Con!'_ Ed thought.

"Come back again." Corina said as the boys left.

Corina then stood there until the girls approached her.

"Uh Corina?" Zoey asked.

Corina just squealed like a fan girl like she does around Renee, "Oh did you see that midget boy, he was so adorable!"

"So was Omi but you didn't act like that around him." Kikki said.

"Omi was Prejudice, this one seemed kind." Corina said and turned to Renee, "Oh Renee you were right when you said I would find love, and that day was today." She said as she swooned.

"I wonder if she'll ever be the same?" Bridget asked Zoey.

"Probably." Zoey replied.

**(There you have it, don't miss next time where the Ed's meet the heroes, and soon gain power from a certain allie.)**


	2. New Allies

**(Welcome to chapter 2, now we shall see exactly how the three Ed's come face to face with stuff that never happens in Peach Creek.) **

After the Ed's had a lunch break at Café Mew Mew, they continued to roam around the city hoping to find some action.

"Well gentleman since the Comic Convention isn't until tomorrow, we have the whole day to enjoy ourselves." D.D said.

"So what should we do?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, oh I know!" Ed cheered.

Next thing we know the Ed's are watching a Cherry Blossom tree bloom. Ed and D.D were enjoying themselves but Eddy was still a sourpuss.

"This is your idea of a good time?" Eddy asked in disbelief.

"Cherry Blossoms Eddy." Ed said sniffing one.

"I for one am glad that Ed chose to watch the Cherry Blossoms bloom, they are an exquisite rare flower in this region." D.D said.

"Will you numbskulls get it through your heads!" Eddy said banging their heads together, "We came to this place to enjoy ourselves, not to learn stuff we're suppose to learn in School." He said to his friends, "Think about it, no Kevin, no Sarah, no Johnny, no Rolf, no Jimmy, and especially **NO** Kankers!"

"And we're thankful for that Eddy, but…" D.D was about to say until they heard a crowd scream and running away from some area. "Good Heavens, what's going on?"

"Action baby!" Ed cheered dragging his companions along to see what was going on.

Meanwhile we see the Mew Mews going up against some sort of Cake Predasite with Tarb watching from above.

"I can't believe they would choose a cake for a Predasite." Zoey said.

"That's the Cynaclons for you Zoey." Bridget said.

"Let's do this thing girls!" Corina said readying her bow, "Heart Arrow!" she fired her shot.

The cake Predasite just absorbed the arrow with it's pastry body.

"Oh great." She said.

The girls then stood their ground as Tarb made a mockery of them.

"Hah, hah, what's a matter girls my little friend too much for you?" Tarb mocked.

Just then they heard an annoying cry coming form nowhere.

"CAKE, YUM, YUM!" Ed cried running for the Predasite while Eddy and D.D tried to catch him.

"Monobrow!" Eddy cried as Ed jumped onto the Predasite and began munching on it.

"Ed get off that thing!" D.D cried.

But in a matter of seconds, we see Ed sitting down on the ground with a bog belly, and using his shirt as a napkin.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PREDASITE?!" Tarb whined.

"MMM, that hit the spot." Ed said and then hiccupped the Infuser, and Mini Mew ate it.

"Infuser contained." Mini Mew said.

"Grr, you're going to pay for that!" Tarb said as he vanished.

The girls then looked over at the three who unexpectedly joined their fight.

"It's those boys from the Café." Corina said.

"Did the big one just eat the Predasite?" Zoey asked.

"That's a new way to get rid of them." Bridget said.

So they decided to see if they were al right and pretended that they didn't know the Ed's.

"Um, are you boys al right?" Zoey asked.

"We're fine thank you." D.D said.

"You know that was very reckless of what you did, didn't it occur to you that you could've gotten hurt or worse." Renee scolded Ed.

"I'm sorry." Ed said with his head hung over.

"Really now, our friend Ed just can't help himself sometimes, loveable oaf." D.D said patting Ed on the head like a dog.

Eddy then looked and noticed Corina and that face, he remembered he saw it somewhere before.

"Wait a minute, I know who you are." Eddy pointed to Corina.

The girls became nervous.

"Uh what do you mean, I mean I get that a lot." Corina said nervous.

"No, I know too. Ed said and they were all worried, "You're related to the Sailor Moon girls!" Ed cheered but was hit on the head by Eddy.

"You may be able to fool others, but not me; you're the waitress at the café." Eddy said and everyone gasped, and Eddy looked to the other girls, "And the same goes for all of you to."

"Uh…" The girls stalled until Corina sighed.

"Cat's out of the bag girls, no offense Zoey." She said to the Cat Mew.

"Corina was it really necessary to tell them?" Bridget said.

"Hey you don't have worry we won't tell anyone, we're Americans, we don't know anybody here." Eddy said looking at his friends who nodded in agreement with Eddy.

"Well you three do seem nice enough." Zoey said.

"I guess we could trust them." Bridget said.

"Well since you know, we're Ed, Double-D and Eddy." Eddy introduced, "We know you're Corina, and the rest of you?" Eddy asked.

The Mew Mews transformed back and introduced themselves.

"My name's Zoey."

"I'm Bridget nice to meet you."

"I'm Kikki."

"And I'm Renee."

"So, you boys doing anything, mainly you Eddy?" Corina asked.

"Well actually we were." D.D began but Eddy shushed him up.

"Actually _I _got all the time I need." Eddy said.

"Care to come back to the Café and have some tea?" she asked.

"Sure." Eddy said blushing.

_'Eddy doesn't like tea, what's gotten into him?'_ D.D asked himself.

"Come on let's go." Corina said.

"Hold on Corina, you're going to have to explain to Elliot, because he normally blames me incase something happens." Zoey said.

"Don't worry Zoey I'll explain." Corina said as they headed back to the Café.

While they treaded their way back a shadowy figure who looked like a Cynaclon was watching them.

"These boys could be just who I'm looking for." The shadow figure said as he pulled out a straw like tube and blew through it three times sending three blue glowing darts.

The three darts got the Ed's in the necks and it dissolved into their bodies. The Ed's suddenly began looking a little dizzy and they collapsed.

"No Eddy." Corina said as she held him up, while Zoey held up Ed and Bridget held up D.D.

They then had to carry them all the way to the Café and were unaware of these glowing markings that resembled one was the symbol of Lightning on Eddy's neck, a fire marking on D.D's, and an earth marking on Ed's.

As they made it to the café that seemed ready to close up, they walked in Carrying the Ed's under their arms. When Wesley and Elliot saw this they were shocked.

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"Corina explain." Zoey said.

Wesley then got a look at the boys.

"Those are the boys that were in here awhile ago." Wesley said.

"Yeah we kinda ran into them again." Zoey said.

"Just how?" Elliot asked firmly.

"Corina you're on." Zoey said.

"I can explain, while we were fighting the predasite the big one jumped in and ate that Predasite in one bite, then these guys just collapsed as they were walking away."

"Your hiding something aren't you." Elliot said knowing he was right.

"Ok, they figured out who we were." Corina said.

"How?" Wesley asked.

"They guessed." Zoey said.

Suddenly the Ed's began twisting and turning.

"Hey I think they're coming to." Bridget said.

Then the Ed's suddenly open their eyes and looked at where they are.

"Hey we're back at the café, how come?" D.D asked.

"You boys feeling al right?" Corina asked.

"We are now." Eddy said looking up at Corina.

"What happened to you three?" Zoey asked.

"I have no idea, we were walking then I felt something in the neck and I passed out." D.D said.

"Same for me." Eddy said.

"And me." Ed added.

"Well what could've happened?" Bridget asked.

Just then a warning alarm went off.

"Another one?" Zoey asked.

"What's going on?" D.D asked.

"It's the end of the world!" Ed cried.

"Calm down this is just business, girls go to it, and you boys better stay here." Elliot said.

So the girls ran out the door, while the Ed's wondered what was going on.

"What're they in a hurry for, shoe sale at their mall?" Eddy asked.

"You never can tell with girls Eddy." D.D said.

"I think I just thunk guys." Ed said.

"Was that even in English Ed?" D.D asked.

"What if the girls ran out to fight another one of those creatures we found them fighting." Ed suggested.

"You may be right Ed." D.D said.

"So what, it's not our problem." Eddy said but then his and his friends eyes got wide and lit up as a fain glow was coming from the back of their necks.

Then Wesley came in with drinks on a try.

"I thought you boys would like a…" he saw they were gone. "Elliot they're gone."

"What, they wouldn't, would they?" Elliot wondered.

The girls who morphed into their Mew forms made it to the park where a Raccoon Predasite was tearing up the place, and accompanying it was all three of the Cynaclons.

"Hello sweethearts, meet our newest Predasite." Dren said.

"Give it up Dren; you guys don't stand a chance." Zoey said.

"Ah stick a pig in it; I'm going to make you girls pay for what happened to my Predasite." Tarb said.

So the girls got out there weapons and began fighting the giant Predasite with whatever they could throw at them.

Then when Zoey was about to attack the Predasite Sardon struck her with his attack.

"Aerial Tempest!" Sardon shouted firing a thunder blast at Zoey who avoided it but couldn't keep balance and began falling until caught by her Knight in Blue robes.

"Blue Knight, you certainly show up at the right time." Zoey said.

"I'm always here for you Zoey." The Knight replied.

Then three landing sounds were heard, and the girls and Knight loked to three more sillouetes.

"I see my recruits have arrived." Blue Knight said.

"Recruits?" Zoey asked.

"You mean there are more like you?" Kikki asked.

"Well actually…" The Knight began but the other three came into the light.

The three looked like the Blue Knight only one had long brown hair, and wore a yellow gown and carried a Buster Sword, the second had long Raven black hair, a red gown, and carried a bo-staff, and the third had long orange hair, wore an green gown and carried a pair of sais.

"We are here to deliver justice." The one in yellow said.

"Who are you three?" Corina aksed.

"I am the Yellow Knight."

"I am the Crimson Knight."

"And I am the Emerald Knight."

"What three more of that Knight freak?!" Dren asked in irritacy.

"Now brothers, let's go!" The Yellow Knight commanded and they readied their weapons and charged at the animal.

The Yellow one chopped some trees that fell on the Predasite, while the Crimson Knight used his staff to deflect anything that the Cynaclons tried to throw at them, while the green one assisted the Blue one in helping the girls up.

"Now Zoey strike now!" The Blue Knight commanded.

Zoey then readied her weapon, "Rose Bell!" she shouted as the light shot down on the Predaiste reducing it to a regular Racoon.

"This isn't over!" Sardon swore as they vanished.

"Tahnks Blue Kinght." Zoey said and turned to the other three. "And thank you as well."

Suddenly the three others Knights began twisting and turning and then stopped.

"What just happened to us?' Emerald Knight asked with Ed's voice.

"Good Heavens, what just happened?" C.K said in D.D's voice.

"Hey I look good." Th Yellow one said in Eddy's vocie.

"Eddy?" Corina aksed.

"Yeah, it's us, or atleast I think it's us." Eddy replied.

"I can answer your questions." The Blue Knight began, "I injected some of my own powers within you and you've taken on a form similar to me."

"Does this mean we can't change back?" D.D asked.

"Of course just imagine yourselves in your human forms." He replied.

So the Ed's shut their eyes and they started glowing and they became regular teens again.

"So you chose us, but why?" D.D asked.

"When I saw you boys go up against that first Predasite I was already intrigued."

"Ed would eat anything, even his own matress." Eddy said.

"Anyway, I'm certain you girls can fill them in on the rest of your jobs." He said as he vanished.

"Well girls look like we got more explaining to do." Corina said.

"Start at the beginning, and take your time, while you and I can enjoy some tea." Eddy said looking into Corina's eyes.

"That would be nice." She replied.

**(Don't' you all miss next time where the Cynaclons launch an attack in the place I'm certain you're gonna know where.)**


	3. Convention Attention

**(And this will wrap it all up as the Cynaclons pull the biggest attack they could ever think of.) **

After the defeat of the Predasite Raccoon the girls took the Ed's back to the café to explain what's going on and then the Ed's explained their side of the story.

"You girls have quite an extraordinary job." D.D said.

"Yeah, protecting the world just like the guys in my favorite comics." Ed said.

"Well it's not all fun." Zoey said.

"Jeez and I thought going through puberty was a hassle, but you girls seem to have it more bad then us." Eddy said.

"Well saving the earth is a tough job but when you lead the kind of life we lead you'd get use to it after awhile." Corina said.

"And down to business." Elliot began, "You three have been injected with the powers of the Blue Knight, why would he choose a bunch of boys like you?" he said looking at them thinking they're not the serious bunch.

"Hey what do you mean by that?!" Eddy asked in irritacy.

"Come on Elliot, be nice." Corina said.

"Yeah, why're you giving us a hard time, we never asked this Blue Knight for this job." Eddy said.

"Maybe we didn't have to Eddy." Ed spoke up, and Eddy and D.D turned to him, "Some people who you least expect are destined for great great things, and I guess we're those people."

"What's with you Ed?" Eddy asked.

"What do you mean?" Bridget asked.

"Our friend here is suppose to be so dellusional, it's a wonder he can dress himself." Eddy said.

"Now Eddy, I'm proud that Ed came up with such a saying." D.D said.

"It's funny though." Ed began, "After being the Emerald Knight I feel like I've gotten smarter." His friends looked at him wondering if that's true, "And I got that saying off a fortune cookie." He said in his regular demeanor, and the Mews and the boys dropped anime style.

"Shoulda known." Eddy and D.D said.

"Well it's getting late, you girls better be getting home." Elliot said.

"Right." The girls replied.

D.D then looked at his watch, "Good heavens, we're way past curfew Eddy!" D.D cried.

"Sockhead this isn't the Cul-De-Sac, our parents aren't here to tell us what to do." Eddy said.

"That may be Eddy, however we are going to need our sleep, tomorrows the reason why we're here." D.D said.

"Double-D is right Eddy, the Manga Comic Con is tomorrow." Ed said.

"Al right, al right, you guys are worse then my mother." He humbled.

"Hey guys, if it's no trouble could I join you tomorrow?" Corina asked which stunned everybody.

"Huh?" the girls said collectively.

"You wanna join us?" Eddy asked.

"If it's no trouble." Corina said.

"Well its al right with me, you guys?" Eddy asked his comrades.

"But Eddy we've never had a girl roll with us." Ed said.

"Not to sound prejudice Eddy since it's never been my stlye but shouldn't we talk about this?" D.D asked.

"Two things Sockhead, 1: I don't know what prejudice means, and 2: What's there to talk about, it's about time a girl spends time with guys like us, especially me."

"And to be honest, I've always been curious about those kind of events." Corina said.

"Huh?" The girls collectively said again.

"If you girls are done doing that, we gotta get back to our hotel." Eddy said.

"Here I'll go with you, I need the exercise." Corina said.

Before any of the girls could say anything Corina and the Ed's were out the door. As they walked back to their hotel Eddy and Corina was walking ahead of Double-D and Ed.

"Eddy's sure acting different ever since we got here Ed." D.D said.

"Maybe it isn't Eddy at all Double-D." Ed said in a gasp, "But a clone copy sent to feed us gravy until it pour out of our nostrils and ears!"

"Hey could you guys pipe down back there." Eddy asked and resumed talking with Corina.

"So you've been planning scams ever since you could walk?" Corina asked.

"I just wanted to earn some easy cash." Eddy said.

"But you know scamming people out of money is very wrong." She said.

"I know now, even sometimes when our scams actually work and gives the kids something to enjoy, our money is sometimes stolen by those stupid Kanker Sisters."

"Who're the Kanker sisters?" she asked.

"Three girls who live in a trailer park outside our Cul-De-Sac, it's like those girls can sense when me and my boys are having a good time and they come along to ruin it."

"And what exactly do you do with the money you earn?"

"We go down to our towns candyshop and buy Jawbreakers, but we only seem to get them on certain occasions."

As they continued walking they are being watched by three individuals who were all girls, one with red hair, blue hair, and a blonde. They were the Kanker sisters Eddy was telling about.

"Hey Lee take a look, looks like that man of yours is flirtintg with some floozy." Marie said.

Lee had the exact same look at last Valentines Day when she saw Double-D with May.

"Should we get the drop on them now?" May asked.

"No, let's follow them and see what they'll do." Lee said as they crpt forward making sure not to be seen.

As the Ed's and Corina made it farther they finally reached the hotel, where Ed and Double-D went in leaving Eddy to say goodbye to Corina.

"So right here tomorrow is where we'll meet?" Corina asked.

"You betcha good looking." He said but realized what he said.

"You flatter me." She said blushing, she reached down and pecked Eddy on the cheek and walked off with a wink.

Eddy then smiled like a lovesick puppy and walked into the hotel. Meanwhile up in a tree Lee was looking through binoculars and angrily snapped them in half.

"That's it, tomorrow we are gonna put that floozy out of my man's misery!" Lee told her sisters.

Unaware to them was Dren watching over them.

"So she wants to get even with one of the Mew's huh?" he asked himself as he gripped a lamppost pole and let go of it revealing it was dented from his little grab, "Don't worry girl, I'll give you a _hand_." He said laughing.

The very next day we see Corina waiting outside when the Ed's come out form the Hotel.

"Morning boys." Corina said.

"Morning Corina." Eddy said.

"Well lady and gentleman shall we?" D.D asked.

"Hold on Sockhead, what about my idea?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy you can't be serious." D.D complained.

"What?" Corina asked.

D.D sighed, "Eddy wants us to go there as our Knight selves, and you in your Mew form."

"Why?" Corina asked.

"Ed explain." Eddy said.

Ed cleared his throat, "There is a costume contest held at the convention, and first place includes picture taken to be on the cover of the next issue of Shoen Jump."

"Well since people won't know it's me I'm all for it." Corina said.

"Looks like you're outmatched Sockhead." Eddy said.

"Oh al right, but let's do it osmelace where we won't get caught." D.D said.

Eddy looked and saw a pile of boxes outside, so he led Corina and the boys behind them and they came out looking like their transformed selves.

"We look the part, now it's off to the convention." Yellow Knight said as he led the boys and Corina to the convention.

When they made it there, Ed the Emerald Knight had eyes like saucers. The Convention was swarming with people in costumes from all of the Comics Ed had ever read of the anime's he's ever watched.

"Gentleman, these are the days of our lives." Ed said to his Knight Brothers.

Ed then immediatley rushed off to see everything while D.D was checking out some old and rare comics, and Eddy and Corina were mingling.

"Hey dude and dudette, cool costumes." A teen dressed as Cloud Strife said.

"Thanks, you to." Eddy said.

"I don't believe it, it's really working." Corina said to Eddy.

"They don't suspect a thing." Eddy said.

"I'm really glad you let me come along Eddy."

"Yeah, you know what would make this moment even better?"

"What?"

"This." He said as he moved closer to her and she did the same with their lips starting to pucker until crashing sounds were heard.

Eddy, Corina, Ed, And D.D looked and saw a steaming Lee Kanker with her sisters cowering behind a table.

"Eddy!" Lee screamed, "How dare you cheat on me!"

"Who's this weirdo?" Corina asked.

"A stalker who won't leave me alone."

"Listen up floozy, you better stay away from my man or you'll have to deal with me."

"Listen Lee I'm not your man!" Eddy shouted.

"And who're you calling a Floozy you old hag!?" Corina snapped.

"Old Hag!" Lee screamed,

"Let me at her!"

Lee was about to approach but Eddy pulled out his Buster Sword.

"I'm warning you Lee, stay out of my life! And the same goes for your sisters as well!" Eddy shouted.

"I can arrange that." Dren's voice came.

"Oh no, Dren!" Corina said as he appeared in mid-air.

"Cool, how's he doing that?" A fan asked about Dren.

"Kickin' special affects." another fan said.

"I can put these three out of your miseries, and make them your demise!" Dren said as he snatched the spirits of the Kankers, and used an infuser on them and the infusers turned into Predasites.

The Predaistes looked like witches from some manga comic.

"Guys, he's turned the Kanker Sisters into Zababa, Tsaneba, and Serania; the witch sisters from 'Dragon Knights; Battle of the Omega's." Ed said.

"Oh great." Corina said.

"Corina call the girls and get them down here, me and the boys will hold them off." Eddy said.

"Al right." She said running behind something and called the girls.

Meanwhile the Eds as Knights went head on with the Witch Predasites.

"I've waited so long to do this, Thunder Wave!" Yellow Knight shouted firing an electrical ring from his Buster Sword that binded Predasite Lee.

"Normally I'm against violence." Crimson Knight began, "But in this case, I'm willing to make an acception." He said whipping out his staff and balls of fire appeared on both tips of the staff, "Pyro Bombs!" he shouted swinging the balls of fire from the staff and towards Predasite Marie.

"My turn!" Emerald Knight said as he pulled out his Sais which then became as hard as the earth's ground and started fighting against Predasite May.

Corina then fired her Heart Arrow at Dren but Dren just barley avoided it.

"The girls said they're on their way." Corina told Eddy.

"Good then, we'll be sure to leave them a little bit of what's left of these three." Yelow Knight said as he continued to fight Predasite Lee, while the crowd was applauding while hiding behind tables, benches and stands.

"Al right fellows, let's try something, 'Attack pattern ALPHA!" Crimson Knight shouted.

Soon the three Kngihts got into poisitons to form the sides of a Triangle, then they flew upwards and started spinning around the Predasites so fast it was if a ring was forming around them.

"Attack!" The Knights shouted as they pummeled the Predasites with punches, kicks, and anything else at them until they fell to the ground.

And just when they did the other Mews rushed in.

"Whoa, I guess those anime freaks went really crazy." Zoey said.

"And I guess those three are the main attraction." Renee said pointing to the three Predasites.

"They could use a makeover!" Zoey said, "Strawberry Bell!" she shouted firing her wave at them.

"Tidal Wave Surge!" Bridget shouted realeasing a wave soaking the Predasites

"Good going Girls!" Kikki cheered.

Dren just growled, "You three get up and fight!" he commanded the Predasites.

So they got up and tried attacking the girls but then The Blue Knight stepped in and deflected their attacks.

"I hope I'm not too late." Blue Knight said.

"Just in time pal." Yellow Knight said.

"Al right then my apprentices, and girls, combine your powers!" Blue Knight said as he started glowing Blue.

The other Knights began glowing their Respective colors while the Mews surrounded Zoey combinding their powers with hers.

"Rose Bell, full Power!" Zoey shouted encasing the Predasites and the spirits landed in the Knights hands and the infusers were contained.

"Someday girls, someday!" Dren said as he vanished.

"Should we really give them back their spirits after all they've ever done to us?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy." D.D said.

"Oh alright, don't have a bird Double-D." Eddy said as they placed the Spirits back into the Kankers and they slowly awoke.

"What just happened?" May asked.

"I feel a little queasy." Marie said.

"What the?" Lee asked looking around the wreck of a place. "This place is too crazy we're going home!" Lee shouted taking her sisters and running out of the convention.

Soon the place was screaming with cheers and claps, and some crazed fans ran to the Mew Mews and the Knights except for the Blue one who made it out of there, asking for their autographs and what not.

Suddenly the Owner and Photographer of Shoen Jump Manga approached them.

"Well I don't think there needs to be a contest this year, there can only be one winning team in this crowd." The Owner said as he got the three Knights and the girls together and the photographer took a shot.

Soon the scene cuts to the airport where the Eds are ready to leave and the girls bid farewell.

"Well girls it was great fighting bad guys with you." Ed said.

"Yeah and for the scrumptious treats at the café." D.D added.

"No problem." Bridget said.

"Come back anytime." Zoey said.

"I'm just glad we don't have to give up our powers." Eddy said.

"But remember Eddy we can't use our powers for our own self needs." D.D said.

"I know." Eddy said and Corina walked up to him.

"Eddy I think there was something we were suppose to do but we were interupted before." Corina said.

"Oh yeah, this." Eddy said as him and Corina moved in and kissed each other that lasted for a whole minute.

The girls just smiled while D.D shed a tear, and Ed looked a little confused. When the couple broke they stared into each others eyes.

"Let me know when you ever come back here." Corina said.

"Maybe you could come visit me in Peach Creek sometime." Eddy said.

"I'd like that." She said.

"Eddy we're boarding." D.D said as him and Ed headed to board.

"By Corina!" Eddy waved as he boarded.

"Bye Eddy!" Corina waved.

Corina then pulled out a picture of Eddy and kissed it. Meanwhile as the plane took off for America Eddy was sitting while looking out the window and then to a picture of Corina and kissed it.

"Until next time, my Yellow Knight/Mew Mew." They said.

**(There you go, my own Eddy/Corina fic. My next one I plan to make will involve Jack & Rika, Rai & Renee, and Eddy & Corina.)**


End file.
